


Stephen tries something different

by emmastrenchcoat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: British YouTube, Does anyone actually look for this, M/M, Stephen Tries - Freeform, Will Lenney - Freeform, WillNE - Freeform, look this is gay, xo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastrenchcoat/pseuds/emmastrenchcoat
Summary: Stephen has a crush on Will.Smut ensues.





	Stephen tries something different

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I have literally not edited this, so I'm so sorry for all of you sinners reading this. Feel free to suggest or say anything in the comments, any feedback is much appreciated :)

Stephen Tries had tried a lot of things in his lifetime. He had gone to clubs and gone to bars, gazed at girls and gazed at stars. He’d done a lot of things indeed. But Stephen had never tried a boy.

It was just not for him, he thought. Boys weren’t his thing and that was just fine in his mind. He’d never shown an interest anyway, even girls usually didn’t take his fancy. That was until his life was complimented by a young lad with the name of Will Lenney. 

Will and Stephen clicked instantly, and the pair grew closer and closer, eventually collabing on each other’s channels and sharing what was already an interesting relationship. Stephen was happy, but he didn’t feel fulfilled; for a long time he blamed himself for not being satisfied with a wonderful friend like Will. He contemplated, too, but thoughts were as good a use to him as alcohol, though the latter he preferred to grant himself some free time from the worry about this problem.

Time passed, and he eventually turned to Devon, a trusted mutual friend. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Will, Stephen, and Devon had met up, though Will had retreated to his room in the middle of a game of “Who am I” when his mother made a sudden call (which was lucky for Stephen; Will was only a few questions away from guessing correctly. The pair really did know each other too well). Stephen took the opportunity to instigate a conversation.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me”, he prefaced it after briefly explaining his feelings, “I have this fantastic mate, but it doesn’t quite feel right. My stomach turns when I see him and I haven’t been able to act normally around him, and-”

Devon frowned as he rambled on. Here was Stephen Tries, the funniest and most happy-go-lucky lad she’d ever met, with furrowed brows and a weight on his heart. 

“Stephen”, she cut him off, “have you tried talking to Will about this?” 

“Why would I?” he retorted, slightly sarcastically, then sighing, added, “I don’t know, Devon, it feels wrong. It’s like I can’t open up to him”. 

Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

“What’s so funny?” Stephen snapped.

“I’m sorry”, she giggled, now laughing, “Stephen, I think I know what’s wrong with you”. 

He stared at her blankly, before motioning with his head for her to reveal her theory. 

“Stephen has a cru-u-ush!” 

In response to this sing-song-accusation, Stephen’s cheeks turned a crimson red, and soon enough his whole face was bright red. 

“Shush”, he tried to calm her, “or Will will hear you”; Devon wasn’t listening. In between giggles she carried on with her little chant with Stephen now trying to muffle her voice with a pillow from the sofa at which they were sat. 

The slight turmoil was interrupted by a creaky door closing shut behind Will. He cocked his head sideways, his mouth opening to say something, but being interrupted by Devon. 

She shot Stephen a very apologetic look before turning to both of them and announcing, “I think I should leave you two to, er, talk.” 

One more look towards Stephen and she was out of the front door. 

The silence hung heavy in the room and neither boy dared shift the equilibrium of a platonic balance. 

Stephen’s only burning question, however, shot right out of his mouth. 

“How much of that did you hear?”

“My mum...She called about...Darcy...Just got stuck in a tree. Remember when you got stuck in a tree?”

Despite Will’s unnaturally monotone voice- and oh, how much Stephen would give to hear that familiar energetic edge to his words right now- Stephen chuckled. This was good. This was more like them. 

Another awkward silence ensued and Will, realising that he’d forgotten to answer the question, added, “well, she just wanted to say that she’s alright now, so, er...I guess from the third sentence?”

Stephen’s half-assed smile fell from his face and he felt to overwhelming urge to sink into the ground and disappear. 

“So it’s true then?” Will probed.

No response. 

Wordlessly Will walked over to the sofa and sat next to Stephen, who in turn looked up, surprised, unable to grasp everything at once. Devon’s words echoed within him and he was replaying memories, too many at once. It all began to fit together. Will’s touches, electrifying and yet so sweet, their smiles and hugs, everything had felt so good that he had grown afraid that Will wasn’t feeling the same heart fluttering euphoria with every accidental brush of their hands. 

And now, he thought, Stephen Tries had tried something out of bounds. It was over. 

Will interrupted Stephen’s self loathing train of thought with his hand, lifting Stephen’s chin to meet his eyes. A single tear, unable to be contained, rolled down the ginger boy’s cheek and Will felt overcome with the need to comfort him, to show him that it was going to be alright. And what other way was there other than to share a kiss?

So they did. 

Stephen Tries tried a boy. And boy, did it feel good. 

In his surprise he felt paralysed at first, thus he welcomed Will’s dominance with open arms- literally. They fell onto the sofa together, tangled limbs and shut eyes resulting in an almost fall. Will broke the kiss to reposition them on the sofa, with Stephen on the bottom looking up at his crush with parted, full lips. Will caught his breath, running his fingers along Stephen’s upper body. It was beautiful, he thought, and how he resisted to cherish it earlier was a mystery to him. He leaned down for a kiss. Then another. And another. Soon enough, Will slipped his tongue into Stephen’s mouth, sharing each other’s passion for a while, before Will moved onto Stephen’s neck.

Stephen let out a sigh, then a faint moan. Will began sucking on a spot that he found particularly interesting, earning a whine from Stephen, who shut his eyes at this, covering his mouth as Will placed hickeys all along his neck.

“Will- ah- everyone is going to- mm- see that tomorrow”

Will smiled at how flustered Stephen was, responding only by grinding his hips down onto the ginger’s torso, which accelerated both the frequency and volume of Stephen’s elicit noises. 

Will’s dominance didn’t falter, even as Stephen arched his back to meet Will’s movements with equal speed. It was a movement they both craved, but Will- being the little shit that he is- held down Stephen’s hips with one hand, creating torturously little friction between the two. Will had the nerve to slow down, leaving Stephen squirming beneath him. He ran his hands through that gorgeous hair as he ground his hips down in an even pace, admiring Stephen’s beauty, how his face contorted and his mouth fell open in an o-shape every time their crotches made contact. Will stopped entirely to ask Stephen is he was alright. 

“Alright?” Stephen lightly mocked, “yes, but not if you stop moving”. 

Will chuckled. “Can we-“

Stephen finished the question and answered it in one go as he removed his trousers and began unbuttoning Will’s, who helped him take them off. It was getting hot. 

The lack of friction was unbearable, so Will quickly resumed his previous activities, though he got a better idea, taking Stephen by the hand and leading him to his bedroom. First he was on top, but his upcoming plans would require them to switch positions. He fumbled around in his beside drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube. 

“Travel sized”, Stephen pointed out, and winked.

Will laughed. He really bloody loved Stephen’s corny jokes. 

They took off their shirts, kissing in between, and then their boxers. They were now stark naked on Will’s bed- it was a scenario that Stephen could not have imagined in his wildest dreams. 

“Have you…well…”, Will tried to ask.

“I’m all clean.”

“Good. Me too.” 

Will sighed in relief that Stephen had understood and that they could proceed with what he had dreamed about far too many times before. Wordlessly he handed Stephen the bottle. The boy blushed once more- much to Will’s amusement- and stammered. 

“Y-you mean…?” 

Will pulled Stephen down, slightly biting his earlobe before whispering filthy words and teasing phrases until Stephen had no option but obey Will’s wish. He flicked open the cap and poured a generous amount into his hand, coating his fingers evenly. Gingerly he pushed one digit into his hole. Admittedly, he had done this before, more than he wanted to admit. Effortlessly he pushed in another, beginning to scissor them. He let out a breathy sigh. 

Will watched in awe as he watched Stephen’s face scrunch up and relax, his head falling back as he pushed in a third finger, establishing a rhythm. Stephen, who was moving his hips up and down right on Will’s crotch with his fingers rubbing against his prostate, moaned and whined, occasionally saying Will’s name. Will thought it was indescribably hot, but his nether regions were begging for contact, so he touched the other boy’s shoulder, whose eyes shot open. Once again blushing, he apologised for getting lost in the feeling. 

“You have nothing to apologise for”, Will smiled, kissing Stephen passionately. 

Will reached down to line himself up with Stephen, who slowly sank down, taking all of Will’s length. He hissed at the pain of an unfamiliar size. He was certainly in proportion with his height, Stephen thought, gasping and gripping Will’s shoulders for support. Will frowned and offered to stop. 

“Fuck!” Stephen exclaimed as he shifted his hips a little, “Please don’t stop”.

Will gave a small nod and tested the situation by moving his hips up, just a wee bit. Stephen was responsive, though not negatively so, so he continued until he created a slow rhythm of pushing up into Stephen. Soon enough, Stephen’s faint “oh”s turned into louder “ah”s as he matched Will’s rhythm, then speeding up. 

“Fuck you’re tight”, Will cursed.

Maybe if Will watched more porn he’d know that Stephen was making film worthy sounds as his hips collided will Will’s, over and over until he felt a familiar tightness in his abdomen, trying to warn Will but failing as he clenched, still going at the same pace, letting out a string of curse words and saying Will’s name like a chant as he climaxed. It was enough to push Will over the edge, too, and when the two finished, Stephen flopped down from Will’s lap. He was greeted by Will’s arms pulling him into an embrace. He draped the blanket over them and silently thanked Devon. He looked at Will, who looked as if he passed out immediately.

“That was proper good”, Stephen said anyway, and to his surprise Will smiled and kissed him.

“I think this is a Stephen Tries episode you shouldn’t make”, he said, before they laughed and both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
